I Got A Boy XDD
by Kazuki no Runa
Summary: HAPPY NEW YEAR ! Kazu is back with Hoshi-chaaaan ! XDD X* Baca aja kalau mau tau isinya, KaiSoo Couple XDD #plak


**oO:: I Got A Boy ::Oo**

**Copyrigth ****Kazuki no Runa**

**Author :: Kazuki no Runa (panggil aja Kazu ^^)**

**Judul :: I Got A Boy**

**Cast :: KaiSoo/KaiDO Couple :* #ditendang**

**Disclaimer :: Mereka milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka dan diri mereka sendiri.**

**Genre :: Kazu ga bisa nentuin, yang pasti banyak romancenya disini ==a**

**Rating :: T to Masam kurang asam(?)**

**Warning :: Yang ga suka ma YAOI, NC, KAISOO/KAIDO, dan FF ini silahkan pencet tombol back atau exit. Terima kasih :D. DLDR oke?**

.

.

.

Pairing KaiSoo / KaiD.O~ XDD #plak

.

.

.

.

Hhhh.

Aku benar-benar kesal hari ini. Padahal aku sudah berusaha seberisik mungkin tapi kenapa mereka tetap mengacangiku? Dasar tukang gosip, sok cantiklah, sok paling perfectlah. Tapi itulah ciri-ciri makhluk yang dinamakan YEOJA. Aku heran, kenapa yeoja itu berisik, cerewet, dsb. Ya, meskipun ada sebagian dari mereka yang dikacangi juga sepertiku. Eiits! Jangan salah, aku bukan yeoja. Aku hanya 'mencari perhatian' dari mereka. Kenapa? Karena semenjak sekolah dasar hingga SMA sekarang aku belum memiliki seorang kekasih. Entah kenapa mereka suka sekali mencubit pipiku dan mengatakan aku imut. Pernah juga ketika sekolah dasar dulu, ada yang mendandaniku seperti yeoja –itu pun karena paksaan.

"Perhatian, perhatian! Kegiatan senam pagi akan segera dimulai, bagi anggota senam silahkan maju untuk membimbing senam."

Gawat! Inilah hal yang paling aku benci dari hari Sabtu! Wajahku sudah pucat, aku pun segera bersembunyi di belakang temanku yang badannya gede-gede. Pasti guru penjas akan menyeretku ke depan para siswa atau siswi untuk membimbing mereka senam. Padahal aku bukan anggota senam! Tapi kenapa harus aku coba? Mentang-mentang aku hapal dengan gerakan senamnya, ck.

"Kyungsoo. Ayo maju sana."

Sial. Lee Sonsaengnim pun menyeretku ke depan para murid. Itulah akibat kebanyakan melamun. Ketika aku menoleh ke belakang, aku membatu. Di belakangku ini, bukannya kelas XII-B? Aiissh, muridnya 'kan bandel-bandel semua. Bijimana(?) ini?!

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat..."

Aku memulai gerakan bersama pembina lainnya dengan damai dan tenang. Tapi ketika sudah mendekati akhir senam, murid di belakangku -sebut saja Lee Soo Man (#what?! 0.O) menendang bokongku dengan lututnya. Langsung saja aku marah-marah dan membentaknya. Tapi emang dasar bandel, dia tetap mengulanginya. Aku merasa seperti dilecehkan, langsung saja aku menangis. Kulupakan saja imageku sebagai murid laki-laki, kalau ini pelecehan siapa yang bisa menahan emosinya. Ketika sudah selesai berdoa. Aku langsung berlari masuk ke kelasku yang berada dilantai 2.

"Kyungsoo, kamu kenapa?"

"Kyungsoo, bilangin aja sama Jongin!"

"Iya, Kyungsoo. Bilang aja!"

"Tapi Jongin hari ini tidak masuk!" bentakku pada akhirnya. Gondok juga dengan mereka semua itu, dan si duo HaeHyuk. Aku langsung saja masuk kelas dan duduk ditempatku di paling pojok belakang. Aku menundukkan wajahku ke meja dan mulai menangis lagi. Tiba-tiba datang sekelompok namja menghampiriku, mereka para sahabatku.

"Kyungsoo, katakan pada kami siapa yang membuatmu menangis?" tanya salah satu dari mereka –Chanyeol.

"Iya, ayo Kyungsoo hyung beritahu kami dong. Biar kami hajar orangnya!" tambah si magnae -Sehun- dengan semangat.

"Sudah kalian ini, biar dia ngomong dulu!" dan dialah yang paling bijaksana diantara yang lainnya, Suho hyung.

Aku pun mengangkat wajahku yang berlinang air mata. "Itu,.. hiks si... hiks Soo Man... Wuaaa!" jawabku dan aku langsung nangis lagi, memang cengeng ya aku?

"Soo Man lagi!" geram Suho setelah mengetahui kalau orang yang membuatku menangis itu Soo Man.

"Baiklah, mari kita hajar si Soo Man itu!" kata Baekhyun dan langsung mendapat anggukan dari yang lainnya. Mereka pun pergi.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka datang dan mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah menghajar Soo Man. Aku yang terharu tentu saja malah menangis semakin kencang.

"K-kyungie? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"a-aku... hiks... terharuuuu!" ahh... aku nangis lagi...

"Sudahlah Kyungsoo, kami ikhlas kok membantu kamu. Mumpung si Jongin sedang tidak masuk. Kalo ada dia 'kan biasanya dia yang bantuin kamu." kata Suho hyung sambil mengelus punggungku.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu kami turun dulu ya, hyung? Biasa mau main bola." tanya Sehun kepadaku. Aku pun hanya bisa menganggukan kepalaku mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

"Apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Chanyeol. Aku hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. Mereka semua mengangguk dan pamit pergi ke lapangan untuk bermain bola.

Setelah sejam menangis(?), aku mengambil ponselku dan memainkannya. Bosan juga rasanya kalau hanya berdiam diri dikelas. Aku memang termasuk salah satu namja pendiam. Tapi aku heran, apa yang membuat para yeoja itu tidak menyukaiku. Apa karena aku imut? Tapi eommaku saja menyukai pria imut seperti appaku.

Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar, ketika aku lihat ada sms masuk. Dan langsung saja aku terkejut membaca isi dari sms tersebut.

[From : Jongin-hyung

Saranghae. ]

Aku cengo. Mataku melebar. Mulutku menganga. Jantungku berdebar tak karuan. Nafasku tersenggal. Suaraku tercekat. Lengkap sudah ekspresi wajahku yang abstrak ini. Salah satu sahabatku yang tak jauh dari tempatku melihatku dan menghampiriku. Aku yang panik pun menyembunyikan ponselku di bawah meja.

"Hey, Kyung. Sms dari siapa? Kok mukamu pucat gitu?" tanyanya –Luna. Luna memang sudah lama berteman denganku, bahkan teman pertamaku ketika sekolah dasar dulu saja dia.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok, h-hanya sms biasa dari operator." jawabku gugup. Sial! Kenapa aku jawabnya gugup banget sih?!

"Aku tahu kok, kamu ga usah bohong. Sudah, coba sini aku lihat." paksa Luna. Ya, memang sih kalau dengannya aku tidak bisa berbohong.

"Hmm, baiklah. Ini." aku menyerahkan ponselku padanya. Seketika ekspresinya tak jauh beda denganku, plus senyuman yang lebar. Mungkin hanya jantungnya saja yang tidak berdebar-debar.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-mmphft!" aku langsung membekap mulutnya karena orang-orang dikelas memandang heran ke arahnya.

"Pu-ha! Ciee~! Selamat ya, Kyungsoo sayang!" ucapnya setelah aku melepaskan bekapan mulutnya sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"A-apanya yang selamat?! Apa maksudmu Luna?" wajahku pasti memerah saat ini. Kulihat dia hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan pergi. Apa maksud 'Selamat' dari Luna?! Aku langsung mengambil ponselku di atas meja dan membalas sms dari Jongin-hyung. Ya, aku memanggilnya hyung karena kami berbeda 4 tahun. Loh? Kok dia masih kelas XII sih? Kalau tidak salah waktu aku melihat rapornya, dia hanya tidak naik kelas 1 kali. Tapi waktu kutanya langsung, katanya dia telat masuk sekolah. Entahlah.

[To : Jongin-hyung

Apa maksudmu, hyung? ]

Setelah menekan tanda send, aku langsung tidur dimejaku. Itu juga salah satu kebiasaanku dengan Jongin-hyung ketika sedang bosan.

Dirumah Kyungsoo

Haaah, hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Besok libur, enaknya ngapain ya? Masa' dikamar seharian? Apa ga suntuk ya, tapi menurutku enak-enak aja. Aku 'kan anak rumahan XDD #plak. Sekalian tenangin telinga dari gangguan yeoja berisik di sekolah.

Ayo stop! Let me put it down another way!

I got a boy meotjin!

I got a boy chakhan!

I got a boy handsome boy, nae mam dagajyeogan.

Aku segera saja menekan tombol answer ponselku yang berbunyi, lagu I Got A Boy lagi... ==''

CKLEK

"Yeoboseyeo?"

"Ehm, Kyungsoo ini aku."

DEG

"Y-ya, hyung. Ada apa?" sumpah demi apa pun, aku kaget mendengar suaranya.

"Kenapa kamu gugup? Soal yang tadi siang itu, mianhae. Itu bukan aku, tapi abangku Kris. Tadi pagi ketika aku masih tidur, dia ngambil ponselku lalu mengirimmu sms itu. Jeongmal mianhaeyo."

"O-oh, ga apa-apa kok. Oh ya, tadi kenapa hyung ga masuk?"

"Aku sakit. Demam biasa sih."

"Oh,"

Hening terjadi diantara kami setelah pembicaraan singkat itu. Jadi yang tadi pagi itu bukan dia? Great! Aku harus memperbaiki kesalahpahaman ini dengan Luna. Meskipun dia tidak menyebar gosip, tapi kalau di goda terus siapa yang akan tahan 'kan?

"Itu..."

"Ya?"

"...Apa besok, kau ada waktu?"

"Hmm, ada kok hyung. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sebagai tanda maaf, bagaimana kalau besok aku mentraktirmu jalan-jalan? Kau mau jalan kemana?"

"E-eh? Ah! Terserah hyung saja..."

"Baiklah, besok jam 10 aku tunggu di halte bis dekat sekolah, arra?"

"Ne, hyung."

"Kalau begitu aku tidur dulu, ne? Kau juga cepat tidur, tak baik buat kesehatanmu."

"Ne, hyung."

PIIIP

Setelah menutup telfon, aku langsung memegang dadaku. Jantungku berdegup sangat cepat. Apa Jongin-hyung... lupa minum obat ya?(#plak) Dan, apa yang tadi itu ajakan 'kencan'? Ah! Ku tepis semua pemikiran gajeku. Mana mungkin Jongin-hyung yang terkenal keren seantero sekolah dan digemari oleh seluruh yeoja,... tidak normal? Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang aku tidur.

Pagi harinya

Hari ini aku sudah siap untuk pergi dengan Jongin-hyung. Tinggal menata rambut, senyum, dan parfum. Kulihat jam tanganku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.25 a.m. Masih ada 35 menit lagi, aku segera memakai sepatu kets favoritku. Datang cepat sedikit juga tak apa 'kan?

"Loh, Kyungsoo, kamu mau kemana sayang?" tanya eommaku.

"Um, aku ada janji dengan teman, eomma." jawabku cepat. Kalau aku langsung bilang 'dengan Jongin-hyung', eomma pasti akan langsung menggodaku habis-habisan! Yah, semenjak aku mengenal Jongin-hyung aku sering menceritakannya pada eomma tentang ketertarikanku padanya. Tapi maksud dari ketertarikanku itu karena sejak dulu Jongin-hyung itu punya banyak penggemar dan keren, sementara aku selalu menjadi murid biasa. Ck, ck, ck, ini sungguh menyedihkan.

"Sama Jongin ya?" tanya eommaku sambil tersenyum dan membuyarkan lamunanku. Seketika juga wajahku memerah. Eomma sudah pasti bisa menebak, ya iyalah, mana mungkin aku serapi ini kalau ingin pergi dengan teman 'biasa'.

"S-sudahlah, eomma! Aku pergi dulu!" kataku dan langsung pergi menuju pintu gerbang.

"Hati-hati 'diserang' ya!" teriak eommaku dari pintu rumah. Tanpa peduli dengan teriakkan eomma aku langsung saja pergi. 'Diserang' itu apa maksudnya ya? 'Kan ga mungkin Jongin-hyung mau mukul aku. Tanpa sadar sekarang aku sudah berada di halte, tapi ini masih halte bis dekat rumahku. Dengan segera aku menaiki bis yang kebetulan datang. Setelah sampai di halte yang dekat dengan sekolah, aku duduk dibangku yang sudah di sediakan disana. Kulirik lagi jam tanganku, masih 15 menit lagi jam 10. Keadaan halte ini sangat sepi, padahal ini hari minggu.

"Hey, Kyungsoo."

"Waaaa! E-eh, Jongin-hyung, bikin kaget saja." ucapku kaget, tiba-tiba saja tadi ada yang menepuk bahuku. Wajar saja aku kaget, halte 'kan sedang sepi.

"Waeyo? Dasar, sudahlah ayo kita pergi." ajak Jongin-hyung sambil mengacak pucuk rambutku lalu menarik tanganku. Langsung saja wajahku memerah.

"Tap-tapi kita naik apa? Halte 'kan sedang sepi." tanyaku. Karena biasanya ketika kami ingin pergi rame-rame, pasti naik bis.

"Naik mobilku." jawab Jongin-hyung singkat. Bukannya anak SMA belum diperbolehkan untuk mengendarai mobil? Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, umur Jongin-hyung memang sudah beranjak 22 tahun sekarang. Oh My Goat(?), Jongin-hyung, sudah se-tua itukah kau?

"Hey, kau melamun." ucap Jongin-hyung setelah kami menaiki mobilnya. "E-eh, nggak kok hyung, cuma kepikiran sesuatu aja." balasku gugup. Kalau memikirkan umur Jongin-hyung, harusnya dia sudah boleh menikah 'kan? Astaga, apa yang kupikirkan?! \0.O/

"Mau kemana dulu?"

"Terserah hyung saja,"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke bioskop? Kau bilang sejak dulu orangtuamu melarangmu pergi sendirian 'kan" tepat sekali hyung! Sejak aku mulai dekat dengan Jongin-hyung aku jadi sering curhat ke dia. Mulai dari masalah umum sampai masalah pribadiku, Jongin-hyung juga sering memberikan solusinya.

Dan yang terpenting, Jongin-hyung itu ga suka membocorkan rahasia orang. Jongin-hyung juga sering menceritakan keluarganya padaku. "Iya hyung, boleh juga." jawabku setelah lama mikir. Hahaha...

"Lalu setelah itu kita makan, kau mau makan apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau es krim, hyung?"

"Es krim saja yang ada di otakmu itu, baiklah, ah kita sudah sampai."

Jongin-hyung memarkirkan mobilnya diparkiran lantai 2 mall ini. Setelah kami turun Jongin-hyung berjalan lebih dulu diikuti aku dibelakangnya. Jongin-hyung langsung memesan dua tiket film hantu. Yups! Hyung, kau memang bagaikan malaikat untukku. Jongin-hyung sangatlah tau kalau aku suka film horror. Filmnya seru sekali, tapi ada bagian film dimana Jongin-hyung menutup mataku.

Katanya itu 'pemandangan tidak baik'. Setelah selesai menonton film itu aku dan Jongin-hyung langsung pergi ke toko es krim. Sesampainya kami di toko es krim di mall ini, Jongin-hyung langsung memesan es krim rasa vanilla dan coklat stroberi.

"Ini untukmu." kata Jongin-hyung sambil menyerahkan es krim rasa coklat stroberi kepadaku.

"Ne, terima kasih, hyung. Tapi darimana hyung tahu kalau aku suka es krim rasa ini?" tanyaku pada Jongin-hyung sambil mengambil es krim itu dari tangannya.

"Hm? Oh, itu karena dikantin kulihat kau suka sekali membeli es krim rasa ini, ya jadi kukira kau suka. Apa kau tidak suka? Kalau begitu biar ku–"

"–Tak apa hyung, aku memang menyukainya kok." aku langsung memotong perkataan Jongin-hyung. Katanya tadi, Jongin-hyung sering melihatku membeli es- tunggu dulu! Berarti...

"Ehm, jadi hyung sering memperhatikanku?" tanyaku hati-hati. Aku takut dikira ke-PD-an.

Kami yang awalnya berjalan tiba-tiba berhenti. Aku sendiri berhenti karena Jongin-hyung yang berjalan disampingku berhenti. Aku takut Jongin-hyung marah, atau jangan-jangan dia memang sudah marah karena perkataanku barusan?

"Ne, aku sering meperhatikanmu."

DEG

DEG

"Ayo kita ke Time Zone, kita sudah lama tidak kesana sejak sd-kan?" ucap Jongin-hyung tiba-tiba. Mendengar kata 'Time Zone' aku langsung berbinar. Waah, hyung tau saja aku ingin kesana, hihi.

"Ne, ne, hyung! Ayo kita kesana!" saat mengatakan itu, aku juga menarik ujung lengan kemejanya. Oke, sikapku sudah seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan permen kapas. Childish.

**TBC**

Yeeeeeeeah~! Akhirnya setelah 4 malam ngerjain ini, selesai jugaaa~(?) ini sengaja Kazu bikin ngegantung XDD #plak. Chap 2 nyusul minggu depan, NC-annya(?) tiba chap 3 XDD #geplaked. This is True story! Kecuali bagian pergi kencan dan kebawahnya... -_-'

Kazu akhir-akhir ini gampang banget sakit, tapi anehnya lagi, kenapa pas lagi sakit malah dapat ilham coba? ==a Okeh, deh cukup sekian pidato gaje(?) ala Kazu alias Teme X9. Ayo yang mau minta chap 2 cepet update silahkan komen di kotak review, kalau yang komen banyak, Kazu updatenya bakal cepet X3 #ngancem(?) #ditendangkebulan.

Sekian dan Sankyuu chigu! Jangan lupa review and Happy New Year All~! Salam hangat, Kazu :D


End file.
